Implantable medical leads are devices that deliver electrical stimulation from implantable devices to a target location within a body. Exemplary implantable devices are cardiac rhythm management (CRM) systems (e.g. pacemakers, defibrillators, and cardiac resynchronization therapy devices) and neurostimulation systems (e.g., spinal cord stimulation (SCS) systems and autonomic modulation therapy (AMT) systems). For CRM systems, implantable leads are typically advanced intravascularly to an implant location within a patient's heart, while in neurostimulation systems, such leads are typically positioned in the neck or limbs, pectoral region, epidural space of the spinal cord, or intramuscularly. Implantable leads may also be used to stimulate the autonomic nervous system (ANS), which regulates involuntary body functions such as heart rate, digestion, and respiratory rate. The ANS regulates autonomic balance which, in turn, impacts a variety of cardiac functions, including heart rate, heart rhythm, contractility, remodeling, inflammation and blood pressure. Precise placement of the implantable medical leads inside the body is important to ensure the leads deliver electrical stimulation to a target tissue without excessively stimulating other nearby tissues.